Forum:Who has the most money???
Tbone0923 21:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I realize money doesn't really matter in Borderlands anymore, but I am reminded about- K1ng 18:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) it every time I die when farming Crawmerax. I think I have between 6 and 7 million. How much do you have? Lorddiggler I had about 20mil at one point. No idea anymore. -Max It's not possible to calculate who has the most becuase the display is capped at $99999999. I die at 3.5 million a respawn and it doesn't make a dent, so I'd estimate I have $30+ million. Schorcher3 18:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I reckon you lose about 8% of your total money each time you die (based on how much I lost when i had <10million). I've died and lost 23million and I'm sure I've heard people talking about losing 100million - BlazePariah We figured out max money like a month ago. Check here: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Max_Money - K1ng 18:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) If you use the new willowtree beta you can find out exactly how much money you have. I currently have $343,892,673 13:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC)Piso_mojado You lose 7 percent of your money when you die and respawn. I made a mistake above. I lose upper 40 million when I die so I have between 6 and 7 hundred million. Lorddiggler Thanks for the link K1ng. I didn't realize this subject had come up before. Lorddiggler They say that upon respawn, the New-U stations charge 7% of your total cash. I have farmed Crominax so many times (and sold each and every gun) that when I respawned (just for gits and shiggles) I was charged over 152,000,000 for it. I swear, I have so much money that when I go to pick up stray cash, it does not register at the top that I had even collected anything. BMetcalf82 20:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) It stopped charging me money after like $1,000,000,000. N8n10e 20:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem Diggler, it was awhile back. I haven't been on, or posted on this wiki in quite awhile. Hopped on today and figured I'd help instead of skimming and ignoring all the topics. Bmetcalf, max charge money is right around 152mil, although I'm quite sure it's less. The number myself and others in the previous thread I posted were getting roughly $150,323,792; I'm assuming you didn't read the other thread. That said, the max money one can hold, though it won't be shown, is ~$2,147,483,647; which comes out to "2*31-1 and that is significant computer-wise.", hence the cap being there at such a seemingly random number. That being said, I'm pretty sure N8n10e meant after being charged 1mil, not 1bil, because it's impossible to be charged more than the aformentioned -$150mil. - K1ng 01:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Considering the amount of times I die at craw, I have estimated that I have 200+ million, mabe even more. meh, anyone concerned about running out, just needs to do another Farmory run. 126 chests, each with at least $1M worth of items = $126M total. An average run probably totals $300M -- MeMadeIt 18:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) i now lose 400mil when i die, thanx to countless crawmax runs (just pick up everything and sell it hundreds of times, it wont take long to get to 100 mil lose but it takes alot of play time to get 4 mil, i have kept recorded and have killed Craw 357 times to date and done 245 armoury runs)Slickandsick 20:46, May 21, 2010 (UTC) @Slick - Unless you meant to say, "i now lose 40mil when i die", or "4mil", you're obviously not reading what I've posted twice. The max money you can lose is ~$150,323,792. You cannot lose more than that, not 200mil, and certainly not 400mil. Unless they've raised the money cap, which I highly doubt. Try again. - K1ng 22:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Welll back when a few friends grinded up my bank character and let me sell everything i lost 110 mill i have screen shots to prove it. (played on 2nd playthrough.)Tbone0923 21:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) my record's about 100mil, and that was after a week of craw and a few farmory runs. Texhn 22:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe there is no limit :-/ I've sold so many items that every time I die, I lose about 200,000,000 $ - 4N631 4N631, read the rest of the topic. It is NOT possible to lose more than ~$150,323,792. I'm still curious as to why people think they have more money than has already been figured out as possible. Max carried is ~$2,147,483,647. - K1ng 09:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) cause thats how much i lose K1ng ^what king said.Beware the clap 19:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ACTULLY you can see your exact amount of money all you gotta do is go into the challenges list under the missions tab and look for the challenge how much is the planet and it will tell you how much you have even if its over that 999999 mark its really cool lol I am 100% SURE that every time I die I lose more thasn 150Million. I just died and lost 265,509,251 and yes that is 265 MILLION, im on the xbox 360 if that makes a difference. but your 150million dollar death cap doesnt seem to appy to me. I could take a picture with a digital camera if you really need more proof... ICB MstrFalco 00:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, go ahead and post that pic! But we won't be holding our breaths. -- MeMadeIt 02:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Um I don't lose any money when i die anymore if that means anythingX-THE-MEX 00:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: It means you either have none left to lose or you have 'demigod' mode turned on. -- MeMadeIt 0149, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I usually lose about 100-150 million, but at one point it cost me 200 million to respawn. - Uberorb :: Also, in the challenges log, mine says I have NEGATIVE 300 Million Dollars, A Glitch? :: :: I don't know what demigod is so it probably isn't on and i do have money because i pick up the money i seeX-THE-MEX 03:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::